Our Little Secret
by BlackRoseOpal
Summary: Not long after Kaname's death and Yuki's discovery of her pregnancy, her hunger becomes stronger and stronger, too much to handle on her own without Zero. But is she ready to publicly move on? For everyone to know about them? (May change from T to M)


**A/N:** This is probably going to turn into a series of drabbles based off the four years that Yuki was away and then some. I got excited over the idea of Zero and Yuki sneaking around to drink from each other.

Also, I'm not confident of how often I'll be able to update, so if it seems like I haven't updated in a while, feel free to pester me.

* * *

**Our Little Secret**

"So you really are just- leaving?"

Zero hid his gaze under his silver bangs, watching Yuki's fingers curl around his pale hand. Everything was bathed in the orange glow of the fire that crackled and hissed in the hearth in front of them. It was getting closer and closer to Christmas, and all the students had gone home. Zero was finally able to let out a breath of relief for the students who were no longer within a dangerous range of Yuki's pregnant thirst.

"Yes." Yuki's voice was hardly above a whisper. "You know it's not safe for me to be around anyone. I mean- I've been thirsty before, but nothing like this." She raised a hand to hold her tiny neck. "It's like my throat is burning, all the time, and- I don't know how safe it is to take blood tablets, Zero."

She looked up at him, her eyes pulsing red. Her lips were parted ever so slightly, razor fangs peaking out from under her pink lips. Zero's breath caught in his throat.

"Yuki," he rasped, stiffening as her grip tightened around his hand.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I've been so selfish, and-"

"Stay here," he said, quietly but abruptly, and rose from the couch, leaving Yuki to watch him stroll over to the open door and lean out. He looked left, then right, stilling for a moment, and then sunk back into the room, closing- and locking, the door behind him.

"Zero, what-"

Her breath hitched as Zero pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it onto the empty chair. His name danced across her tongue in a struggled whisper. She could hear the blood pump through the veins that lay just underneath his skin, across his arms, up his throat, all going through his strong heart that thumped like a drum in her ears. He sat down and heard Yuki's heart thrum even faster in her chest. He couldn't help but grin just a little.

"Come here," he said, wrapping his hands around her waist. She was as light as a feather to him, and he easily set her down in his lap, parting her legs on either side of him. Yuki groaned upon feeling the heat in his chest. Leaning forward, she pressed her forehead to his collarbone.

"Zero, I don't know how much I need," she whimpered and gripped his arms so tightly that her nails bit into his skin. She felt his gently fingers take a hold of her chin and tilted her face up to look at him.

"You take as much as you need," he said, the ghost of a smile across his lips. "If anyone were to drink me dry, I'd want it to be you."

His words made her squirm and she lurched forward, closing their lips together hard and fast. Zero reacted quickly, coiling his arms around her figure, weaving a hand into her choppy hair. Fire burned in Yuki's throat, in her chest, between her legs. She kissed him fiercely, exploring is mouth. This was nothing like their last kiss at the masquerade, which was tender, sweet, a long awaited touch of unrequited love. This was pure hunger, thirst, longing.

Her fangs caught on Zero's lip, drawing a drop of blood which Yuki licked up carefully, holding herself back from plunging her teeth into his throat. Zero could sense her restraint and lowered his hand to her rear, boosting her up closer to him, breaking their kiss for a moment to glare at her.

"Don't resist," he said, leaning his head back. "Please Yuki. I want this."

The sight of his throat stretched out and exposed to her was all it took to push Yuki over the edge. She drew in a deep breath and dove down, driving her fangs into his flesh. Zero tensed up underneath him and gasped at the pain, causing Yuki to pull back. But he stopped her.

"No," he said, keeping his hands firmly on her back. "Keep going."

The dry heat growing in Yuki's throat was almost too much to bear anymore, so she lay her lips over the opening in his flesh and drew up the blood over her tongue, hot and full of life. She drank so hastily that it leaked from the sides of her lips and pooled over Zero's collar bones.

"Yuki, hang on." He hadn't thought this through. "Sit up, just for a moment."

She swallowed and then gasped as she pulled away, blood coating her throat like honey. She stared at him agape as he took a moment to pause their passions.

"You'll stain your shirt," he said, reaching for the lightly colored sweater that hugged her waist. He expected her to hesitate at his touch, but she did the complete opposite, crossing her arms over herself and peeling off her sweater so fast that he hardly had time to blink. But just as quickly as he had blinked, she had returned to his throat, taking long slow gulps from him. The sensation drove him wild and he dug his hands into her hips, holding her close.

"Yuki," he groaned. In response, she reached up and pulled at the back of his hair, giving her easier access. Zero was surprised at her vigor.

But he wasn't about to complain, even as Yuki shifted on his lap, squirming against him. His breath hissed heavy through his teeth.

"We have...to be...careful," he huffed, running his hand up her back. "We don't want to stain...the couch, oh god..."

Yuki stopped again and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"That would be bad," she said, and then her face fell. "Zero, no one can know about this."

The air suddenly turned cold despite the fire. Zero sat up, still holding Yuki close.

"Wait why?" he asked, moving some stray hair from her face to look at her eyes.

"Zero...I'm pregnant with Kaname's child," she said, her voice practically a whimper. "Can you imagine what people would think if they knew about us?"

"I can't imagine they would be too surprised," Zero countered. "We even had your brother's blessing. No one would judge us."

"Yes they would," Yuki said quickly. "I know they would. Zero, can we keep this...quiet for now? For me? I don't know if I'm ready for people to know-"

"That you 'jumped' from Kaname to me?" he answered for her. She dropped her gaze, only to be brought back up by Zero's hand.

"Hey," he whispered. "It's ok. I know this is hard and confusing for you. But it's been months, you didn't 'jump.' No one would blame you. I certainly don't. You need someone to feed from, and-" He paused, a small proud smile forming at his lips. "-you said how my blood has been the only to truly quench your thirst."

Yuki didn't smile.

"Yuki, this isn't wrong," said Zero. "But if it makes you feel better, we can keep quiet about it. Keep it on the down low for now." He frowned. "I'll just have to figure out how to get off the Hunter's Association enough times to visit you without it seeming suspicious."

That time, Yuki smiled.

"Do you even get sick days?" she asked. Zero shrugged and pulled her back onto him.

"I know you're not finished," he said, changing the subject. "Keep going."

The way his voice rumbled in his throat was enough to convince her. She gave him one last look and then leaned back down to drink from him, reveling in the small moan that escaped his lips as she trailed her tongue across his throat. He ran his hands up her bare back and held her tightly and whispered between heavy breaths, "This can be our little secret."

* * *

**A/N**: Got a prompt? Request for a drabble in this environment? Message me! I'm always happy to receive input and inspiration!


End file.
